


Wanderer

by lunalius



Series: #JOHNTOBER 2019 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by that Johndo MV you know the one, M/M, One very brief reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalius/pseuds/lunalius
Summary: Vacations would be much less stressful if Doyoung planned them himself instead of leaving them to his boyfriend. | For #JOHNTOBER 2019.





	Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> This is late.

“What? You’re not excited?”

“_No!_ How the hell am I supposed to be excited when I _don’t even know what I’m supposed to be excited for_?!”

Johnny just laughed and squeezed Doyoung’s shoulder. “You’ll see.”

It only infuriated Doyoung more.

Doyoung could be careless. He could be fun and spontaneous. He was very fun and spontaneous when he agreed to go on a holiday with his boyfriend just a week after they went from ‘seeing each other’ to ‘boyfriends’, and he was very fun and spontaneous when he let _him_ do all the planning. (The fact that he _couldn’t_ do any planning because he was balls deep into post-prod on his latest documentary didn’t matter. It wasn’t crucial information.)

Johnny, it seemed, had not done any of the planning he had promised to do.

“We can find something now.” Doyoung picked his phone up from the sole bedside table. “I’ll have a look on TripAdvisor–”

“Babe.” The phone was snatched away from his hands, and Doyoung watched in horror as Johnny shoved it under his pillow. “That’s not the point.”

Doyoung’s eye twitched. “It’ll overheat.”

“No it won’t, it’s winter.”

“That’s not how it works. It’ll overheat and set your pillowcase on fire, and I won’t have a working phone, and we’re in _Sapporo_ –”

“God,” Johnny slipped the phone out from his pillow and placed it on the ground. “It won’t heat on the floor. Happy now?”

“It’s on the floor.”

“Like half the things in your bedroom.” Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Will you relax?”

“Will you make an itinerary for tomorrow?”

“I won’t, because the point is that we don’t know where we’re going!”

Doyoung made sure the look he gave his boyfriend was one that unquestionably meant that Doyoung thought Johnny had grown a third head. “The point. Is that we _don’t_ know where we’re going?”

“Yeah,” Johnny grinned, leaning back against the headboard, arms behind his head. “Just wander. Take things at face value. Enjoy them without expectation.”

Doyoung continued to look at Johnny like he’d given birth to an alien. He tried not to falter when the accused nudged his shoulder.

“It’s kind of like making a documentary, right? You go in not knowing what to expect.”

Doyoung scoffed. “What, you think we walk in with a camera and hope for the best? Sure, there’s a level of unpredictability to it but we’re dealing with hundreds of thousands of dollars and we have to have a well-thought out plan, and then a plan B and a plan C on top of that.”

“Okay, but isn’t it nice when you run into something you don’t expect? When you have to come up with things on the fly?”

Doyoung thought. He didn’t have to think for long. “No.”

Johnny sighed. “It’s the first day of vacation. I don’t want to argue with you.”

“I just think we need to map out our day so we’re not wasting time.”

“Is it wasting time if you’re in a place you know you’re going to like with someone you love?”

Doyoung rubbed his neck. Johnny didn’t sound offended, but it was honestly hard to tell when he was or not. “What if we miss the big places?”

Johnny shrugged, pulling the blanket tighter over his chest. “Then we’ll just have to come back another time.”

“Hm.” Doyoung rubbed at his eyes. “Or we could walk around till we find a tourist centre and grab a brochure from there.”

It was a compromise. It was the most he was willing to give, and Doyoung could tell Johnny knew from the sigh whistling through his teeth. “Deal.”

“Thank you. Now I can sleep soundly.”

“Well, if that’s all you wanted, there _is_ a sure fire way to get you to doze off…”

“I am not having sex with you in a tatami hostel room, Johnny.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/singledadjohnny)   
[Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/singledadjohnny)


End file.
